


hambre

by xehzee



Series: HQ!! Horror Edition [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Demons, Gen, Haikyuu Halloweek 2018, Horror, Minor Injuries, Nobody is Dead
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Día 5:Angels| Demons |YokaiLas voces plagaban su mente, recordando, suplicando:Por favor, huye.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou
Series: HQ!! Horror Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554238





	hambre

**Author's Note:**

> Subido nuevamente el 25.11.2019.

El eco de unos pasos llenaban la calle desierta. Ni un alma podía sentirse en esa soledad de las altas horas de la madrugada, solo las gélidas ráfagas de viento invernal, y una fuerte voluntad de vivir.

De nada le servía pedir ayuda, las reglas eran claras, si bien jamás escritas, jamás dichas. Una vez fuera no había oportunidad, ni tampoco simpatía.

Los demonios rondaban al acecho, atentos, esperando por aquella víctima incauta que los librara de sus deseos oscuros, de esa hambre insaciable por violencia y sangre, por la vida que a ellos mismos les fue arrebatada. Venganza o simple diversión, ninguna persona era lo suficientemente valiente para siquiera preguntarlo en voz alta. Y mientras el sacrificio de uno los mantuviera satisfechos por algún tiempo, nada más importaba.

Entonces, sabiendo todo aquello —siendo él mismo tan precavido—, Keiji no hallaba excusas para encontrarse en esa situación.

Con la vista clavada al frente, buscando con ojos atentos algún rastro de movimiento, sin importar que tan ínfimo, Keiji no advirtió el desnivel en la acera, tropezando y perdiendo la velocidad a la que huía. Un jadeo se acercaba dolorosamente lento, como si se regocijase en el dolor y el miedo del tembloroso joven.

—No—, gimió Keiji en voz baja para luego tomar intensidad,— ¡NO, NO, NO!

Sus piernas raspadas y ensangrentadas, se rehusaban a escuchar sus súplica de escape; sin embargo eso no le impidió luchar por seguir adelante. Habiendo superado el dolor, no habría nada que lo detuviera.

Y así lo hizo, cuando le fue posible dejar de arrastrarse por la mugre del callejón en el que se escondía. “El tiempo apremia”, dicen por ahí, y en ese momento era vital.

El ambiente gélido ayudó a calmar su agudo dolor. Para cuando pudo levantarse de nuevo, el dolor había amainado, haciendo posible emprender la carrera una vez más.

Los jadeos se convirtieron en súplicas, luego en gritos, para desvanecerse en gruñidos de disgusto.

Keiji ignoró su curiosidad, si se atrevía a volver la vista estaba muerto.

Continúo con su fuga, buscando refugio lejos de las luces bajas de la ciudad en los suburbios más limpios, si bien no exentos, de aquellas criaturas. Apretó el paso al escuchar algo metálico caer tras él. _ Un animal, _ repetía en su mente su lado coherente, aunque sus instintos prevalecían, obligándolo a borrar cualquier rastro de lógica.

_ Están aquí, no puedo detenerme, no puedo, no pueden encontrarme, no deben, aún no– _

Con la mente distraída y el palpitar de su corazón ensordeciendo su oído, Keiji no percató del silbido al viento, y, al dar la vuelta en una esquina, colisionó con algo —o alguien—, silenciando todo a su alrededor.

Una nueva ola de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, recordando la humedad bajando por sus ensangrentadas rodillas.

_ No puede estar pasando, no puede, ¡No puede! _

— ¡Ouch! Eso dolió… —dijo una voz, _ un chico, es solo un chico _, mientras escuchaba el susurro de la tela al chocar contra ella misma. —Oye, ¿estás bien? Fue un duro golpe.

_ Huye, ¡Huye! _

—Eh, ¿Me escuchaste? ¿No estás herido o…? ¡Hey! —El joven exclamó con sorpresa, —Es ¡¿Es sangre?! ¡Estás herido! ¡Debemos ir a un hospital!

_ ¿Qué esperas? Vete de aquí. ¡Largo! _

El joven, ya de pie, revoloteo sobre Keiji, y solo detuvo sus ansiosos movimientos para encontrarse de frente con Keiji, éste jadeando trabajosamente mientras buscaba mantenerse de pie.

—No temas, um… ¿qué debo hacer en estos casos? —el joven miraba de reojo tanto a Keiji como a las extrañas manchas en su ropaje, arrugando la nariz, pensando, —¡Oh! Soy Bokuto Kotaro, vivo a unas cuadras de aquí y estoy en un equipo de voleibol, —Keiji escuchaba atento, si bien otra parte de él gritaba porque continuara su escape, — ¡Ahora ya no somos extraños! ¡Puedes confiar en mí!

Un fuerte jadeo desconcertó ligeramente a _ Bokuto _, sin embargo se mantuvo firme en su posición.

Lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez dubitativo. —N-no te asustes, no te haré daño… S-solo quiero que te revise un médico… parece grave eso que tienes ¿ahí? —apuntó sus piernas, el pantalón roto e hizo un vago movimiento de sus manos para señalar toda su persona, —Vamos, no te quedes callado. —Bokuto se acercó levemente tratando de verlo mejor bajo la farola, removiendo los cabellos pegados en su frente. —¿Cuál es tu nomb–?

Keiji lo interrumpió, su respiración trabajosa, diciendo con voz rasposa y grave, —Dijiste que…puedo confiar en ti.

Bokuto retractó su mano rápidamente, deteniéndose en una incómoda distancia entre el joven y él, ni muy cerca ni demasiado lejos.

—Eh ¿Creo que sí? —Bokuto dio un paso atrás, otro y otro. 

—Akaashi Keiji. —Al fin levantó la vista, sus ojos rojos centelleando en la ahora completamente oscura acera. Su sonrisa retorcida se escuchaba en sus palabras, —Soy un demonio. Y necesito de tu alma.

—Ah. Espera ¿Qué?

Y Keij se abalanzó sobre Bokuto, colmillos fuera y risa al aire mientras robaba el alma de su cuerpo con un último grito.


End file.
